


Not Keith

by 11salt_king11



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, barely, like veryyyy lowkey, maybe klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11salt_king11/pseuds/11salt_king11
Summary: A vent piece?? Kind of??





	Not Keith

I’m not Keith.

 

Never was. Never will be.

 

So why do so many people want me to be him?

 

It’s like Iverson looks at me, replacement of his favorite student, and thinks, “Keith was so much better.”

 

It’s like Allura looks at me and thinks, “I wish Lance was just another Keith to pilot the blue lion.”

 

It’s like the entirety of the team, maybe including Keith himself, contemplates a world in which another Keith came in, killed me, and became a part of Voltron.

 

Maybe it’s not even just Keith. Anyone would love another Hunk. Or Pidge. Or Shiro.

 

Anyone would love another Keith.

 

One Lance is too much to handle.

 

One Lance wouldn’t just shut up.

 

One Lance can jeapordize an entire mission.

 

One Lance is just a fill-in for something better.

 

Another Keith.

 

God, what would another Keith do?

 

Another Keith could save millions and billions of planets. Because that’s how awesome he is.

 

He’s annoyingly talented. He can manage to make the world’s worst hairstyle look good. He is the most skilled pilot. He trains hard, and he’s even _part Galra_. That’s more of an asset than I’ll ever be.

 

I’m sorry I’m not Keith.

 

I’m sorry I’m only One Lance.

 

But this One Lance will try.

 

No, I won’t try to be Keith. That will hold me back. I can’t be better than him at what he does. But I can try my best to do what I can do.

 

I can try to take care of my teammates.

 

I can help as many people as I can along the way.

 

I can be a part of Voltron.

 

Maybe I am just a fill-in. But while I’m here, I’ll do my best.

 

* * *

 

[Here's something I drew to go along with this!](https://www.instagram.com/p/BWAFCXchxM4/?taken-by=simply.reen.art&hl=en)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm soo sorry that my link is in the fic itself, it won't let me do it through notes without being hella redundant.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this!!


End file.
